


What We Do

by TheRealLifeCath



Series: Use Your Words [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Don't Go into the Woods, FML, Fanfiction, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform, episode fic, i don't know how to tag, season 14, this is my first time posting one of my destiel fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealLifeCath/pseuds/TheRealLifeCath
Summary: When Cas is eager to leave the bunker early in the morning, Dean finds it hard to let him go.Just a small fic set before 14x16 'Don't Go Into The Woods'





	What We Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting one of my Destiel fics. So if it sucks I'm sorry. It's also pretty short, and I kinda don't know if it makes sense, but yeah, maybe it's not as bad as I think. Enjoy...

They've done it before.

It's not the first time they've - you know - fucked, to say in complete accuracy.

They've done it before, a few times actually. Sometimes, with their lives, and how many times Cas dies, or almost dies, or goes dark side... or Dean almost dies or gets hurt, the tension between them snaps.

Which means one of them, usually Dean will shove Cas against the nearest wall, and they'll do it right then and there. Sometimes they'll wait long enough to move to a bedroom, but sometimes it's the nearest wall, table, or closet.

The first time it happened, it was after Dean returned safely from that apocalypse timeline, back when he still didn't understand his feelings for Cas.

Those feelings, the intensity of those feelings still scared him then.

As time went on and several different fights, big bads, and troubling situations arose, they still fell victim to their feelings.

Like in Purgatory, where that line was crossed more than once, or when Cas got out of Purgatory, or when they cured Dean of the demon side, or when Cas was pulled from empty. Not forgetting the times between, of course.

They never ever spoke about these times though. It was like a silent rule to never bring it up, or mention it to each other or anyone else.

Every time it happened, there was a routine of sorts. They would do the deed, and once it was finished, they'd part. Whenever they had the patience to find a bedroom, it was usually Dean's, and when that happened Cas would leave the second it was over.  
  
Dean wouldn't exactly call it a healthy dynamic. But, it's better than just having Cas as a friend, at least this way he gets to kiss him, touch him, feel him.

Like last night.

When Cas came into Dean's bedroom last night, to talk to him about Jack; Dean didn't let him talk. Instead, Dean was kissing him hard, and dragging him to the bed like his life depended on it.

Dean's not quite sure why. Sometimes it's not even that he lost Cas, or almost lost him. Sometimes he just can't resist those blue eyes.

They did it, like usual, and then when it was over Dean fell fast asleep, warm and content.

Now, he's mostly asleep. His body is somewhat registering that someone is making noise, but he's not awake enough to understand it.

The second the bed starts to go cold, he finds himself reaching out, just to find sheets and emptiness beneath his fingers. There's no warmth next to him anymore, like there was all night.

Brain starting to realise that the warmth next to him all night was new, he lets the morning pull him awake.

He flutters his eyes open, glancing tiredly around, at the dark room. The only lights come from his alarm clock, and under the door.

With his eyes adjusting, he notices Cas, sitting on the edge of the bed, tieing his shoelaces up.

It's then that he realises the warmth that he was enjoying so much all night was Cas. And that he was using Cas' chest as a pillow all night. Which hasn't happened before.

They've never actually slept together or cuddled, they've always gone their separate ways straight after the sex.

"Cas," Dean mumbles, leaning up on his elbows and yawning.

Cas turns his head, deep blue eyes meeting Dean's green ones. Then he turns his head back around, finishing his shoes.

"Go back to sleep Dean," he says, softly, quietly.

Dean watches as Cas stands and pulls on his suit jacket. He tracks every movement like he can't do anything else.

"Where are you going?" Dean asks, sitting up fully while making sure the sheet stays covering his naked bottom half.

Cas avoids his eyes for a moment, "I have to... I need to get some air, the Bunker is nice and all, but I need to stretch my legs."

Dean can understand that. Cas has been cooped up for quite a while, he just doesn't want him to go. Not now, not with so much going on, and Cas is all that's keeping Dean sane.

"Stay," Dean doesn't mean to say it. It just slips out, all weak and desperate.

Cas furrows his eyebrows, then softens his eyes, and moves to sit next to Dean.

Dean's so close to throwing away all that 'no talk' shit. Some reason, he feels desperate to make Cas stay, maybe so they can explore this side of their relationship. This side, where Dean gets to sleep on Cas' chest at night, and they tell each other they love each other instead of avoiding those three words like a rash.

"I won't be gone for long Dean, I promise," Cas insists.

Dean sighs, and nods.

He knows better than to push Cas into staying. If he needs to stretch his legs, then Dean will let him, but it doesn't mean he won't miss him, or ache when he's gone.

Cas hesitates for a second, before standing, and walking over to Dean's desk, where the trench coat is sitting.

Instead of lying back down, Dean grabs his boxers from the ground and pulls them on. Then he gets up and grabs Cas' wrist as he nears the door, and he turns around to face Dean.

Dean's heart aches. _Don't go, stay here, please._

Dean doesn't know what else to do, so he kisses Cas. It's a gentle kiss on the lips, and it's over as soon as it began.

Cas pulls away, taking a step back, and Dean worries he did something wrong, but Cas eases his worrying when he places a hand on the side of his face.

Dean leans into it, stomach fluttering with butterflies.

"I'll be back," Cas promises.

And even though promises never work for them, and Dean knows the world is against them, he still nods, agreeing to that fact. He will be back. Because no matter what Cas will keep returning to him, they will keep coming back to each other.

It's just what they do.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too bad. If you liked it leave a kudos I guess, or not, whatever's cool with you. :)


End file.
